The Legend of the First Astradhari
Now known as the first, there is not much known of the first Astradhari as it was a time long before the scream, but there is a lot said about the Astradhari. They were compassionate, wise, and most importantly skilled. It is said they once defeated a legendary Tatalo of Aomori ‘ Longwei (龙威)’ with nothing but a sharpened stick in one hand and a rock in the other. They were loved and respected by all in House Reticulum. When the War for Human Prosperity began, before the existence of the Astradhari or Mahati Astra, their divine implements, they had already gained a reputation as a great warrior and leader, a natural choice to lead House Reticulum against the alien scourge. The war was tough, aliens driving a spike right through humanity’s heart as the Astradhari struggled to hold the house together. They felt something was missing, a piece of themselves they could not find. It was in their darkest moments, meditating in a deep cave on Aomori, that Daikannushi Akani in her haste found them. She had created a weapon so powerful none like it had been seen in the history of humanity. Right at its potential end a gift was given by some greater power, to help defeat the alien menace. As they laid their hands upon ‘Regret’ , the first Mahati Astra, what was missing became whole, what was lost was found, and at this moment they knew the war’s tide will finally turn in their favour. And it did. Leading bands of reticulum to search and destroy all alien menace on Aomori and then with the nobles houses and the High Church to drive aliens back from the rest of the sector. It is then they declared that they are the first Astradhari, and they will not be the last. “A greater power is watching over House Reticulum, waiting to protect us in our time of need. This greater power has given us the skill to make Mahati Astra, and will send an Astradhari to wield one in great times of need. Set forth! Crafters of Reticulum, for you alone are gifted to create these divine weapons, do not let them fall into wrong hands as they will turn and wreak destruction upon the sector. Store and guard them in the very cave in which I was presented ‘Regret’ to be kept safe for future Astradhari.” And so House Reticulum listened, building the Shrine of the Mahati Astra which has remained standing until today. The House has grown and thrived ever since, only calling upon the shrine thrice since its creation, knowing this great force is watching over them. It is argued strongly what that great force was which brought forth the first Astradhari, today many agree it was God, but some remember the old ways, a deeper connection to the planet and the souls they possess. The answer to this debate is not known but what we do know is that this greater power is there to guide us into a prosperous future. Category:NPCs Category:House Reticulum Members